Abused and Broken (A Chuggaaconroy fanfic)
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: Emile/Chuggaaconroy has been going through tough experiences lately and has been acting strange. He refuses to tell his friends though. His appearance suddenly changed and he's not the Emile he once was. NO OCs. I own only the plot! Bad summary. WIP (Work In Progress)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's my new story Abused and Broken!**

**Emile: That's a scary name.**

**Me: Exactly why I put it there. The characters are most likely going to be very OOC. Sorry. I can't get them into character right.**

**Jon: We won't be famous in this fanfic huh?**

**Me: I doubt people who watch you guys have a FanFiction. Except for one…and two. Me and Drizzleheart0419.**

**Josh: Aww. For those who don't know us, I have a YouTube channel called JoshJepson, Jon has a YouTube channel called Proton Jon, Tim has a channel called Nintendo Capri sun, and Emile has a channel called Chuggaaconroy. Check us out as soon as you finish this story.**

**Me: JOSH! STOP SPAMMING THE STORY!**

**Tim: Told.**

**Josh: Shut up.**

**Me: Anyways, Enjoy! R&R!**

**Emile's POV**

I sat on the closed toilet next to the sink. I had the first aid kit right beside me and I was patching up the freshly made cuts and bruises. I grabbed the concealer I hid behind the toilet and put it over the bruises on my face. I hid it again and saw my now skinny face staring back. I sighed and shook my head. I was skinny as a twig now. Ever since my mom started taking drugs like Valium, she's been abusing me. I'm only 16 so I can't exactly move out. Much less leave Florida. I lived in a woodsy area in Florida where we were a mile away from the nearest town. That's where my 3 friends, Jon, Josh, and Tim were.

We went to school together. They were the popular kids but they didn't leave me behind. We did YouTube channels but lately, I haven't been uploading. I haven't spoken in weeks. I haven't even gone to school. They text me asking what's wrong and where I've been but I don't answer. I just sigh and wait for the next beating. I couldn't _**do anything else**_. Sometimes my mom will get a whip or a gun and use it. After she's done, she'll tell me to clean the blood off the floor and walls. She'll throw glass bottles and put Valium in food without my realizing. I found this out 3 hours ago at 7:00 when we had dinner. Since then, I vowed I will never eat food from the house again. Maybe tomorrow I'll sneak out and go to school. My safe haven. I haven't gone in weeks. 7 at the least.

I walked out of the bathroom after putting everything away. My mom was in the living room drinking. She saw me and I stopped.

"Get out of my sight. You're free for the rest of the day."

It was 10:00 at night. If I go to bed now, she won't bother me. I hurried to my room and closed my door. I changed into pajamas and hid my school uniform (navy blue button down shirt and black slacks) under my bed. I set the alarm on my phone to go off quietly at 5:00. I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

My alarm clock quietly sounded and I climbed out of bed quickly. I got dressed as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom silently. I brushed my teeth and redid my bandages and concealer. I put on white socks and my black dress shoes (it was part of the school uniform).

As soon as I finished, I grabbed my car keys and ran outside. I got into my black Nissan Maxima and drove off.

It felt good to be on the road again. I haven't left the house in like 2 months. I wonder if anyone will recognize me.

I reached school just as the first bell rang. I quickly grabbed my morning books and went to my first class: History. The guys didn't have this class with me but we all had the same classes after lunch. Even though we were juniors, I didn't have the same classes with them always because I was smarter in some subjects. I guess I'll see them in 2 hours at 10:00 lunchtime.

*TIME LAPSE*

*Lunchtime*

I put my morning books away and grabbed my wallet. I walked to the lunchroom and bought my food. A small grilled cheese sandwich. I could've bought something bigger but with the Valium still in my stomach, I didn't really want to eat a lot. I looked around and there they were, sitting at our usual table. We sat in the back left corner of the cafeteria. I took out my phone.

**Hey Jon.**

Faraway, I saw Jon look at his phone and text back immediately.

**Emile? Is that u?**

**Nope. Just a guy texting you under the name Emile…**

**Shut up. Where r u?**

**I'll come to u. How about that?**

**K.**

I put my phone away and walked to the table. I appeared behind Jon and Tim. Only Josh saw me but he looked at me weird. I tapped Jon on the shoulder and he whirled around. He looked at me in surprise.

"E-Emile? You look so…different. What happened to you?" Jon asked.

I smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, things have been happening lately and I trying to get back into place."

Josh moved over for me to sit down on the other side and I did. "Well if you ever want to talk about it, we are here."

"Thanks guys, but I won't be talking about it very soon right now. It's so bad that I was out of school for 7 weeks; this is my first time talking in 2 months, and I'm probably going to have very big health issues."

"Dude, that's not good at all. If it's really that bad, you have to tell somebody…your mom?" Tim said. I shook my head frantically.

"Definitely not her. If anything, she'll freak out and it'll get even worse."

Jon looked at me concerned and sternly. "Emile, what is going on?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. Maybe in a week or two I'll say."

The others looked at each other worriedly but knew to drop the subject.

*TIME LAPSE*

I had gotten through my afternoon well but didn't say another word. The ending bell rang and I knew I would have to face my mother. I am so scared but this is the consequence for going out without her consent. I put my books away and walked to my car. The guys were beside me talking to each other. They were talking about YouTube and recording. I felt a little left out since I haven't been recording but I knew that I couldn't for a reason. If I did record, I would have to fake happiness and I don't want to do that to my viewers and friends…what a mess. How can I fix it though? My mom being on drugs isn't something I can just…stop.

*TIME LAPSE*

We were at my car when Jon noticed the arm I so desperately tried to hide. It was the heavily bandaged arm and I had worn a long sleeved button down shirt so I could hide it. I went to open the car door when my sleeve lifted and I didn't notice. Jon grabbed my hand and I looked away quickly.

"Emile, what is this?" He asked panicking. I didn't answer. Tim and Josh were looking at my arm and looked horrified. Josh put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. It was out of pain and instinct. Josh pulled back my collar a bit and a medium-sized bruise was there. They widened their eyes and Jon let go of my hand.

"Emile, what-?" he paused.

"I have to go," I said. They nodded and stepped back. I got in my car and drove away. Obviously coming to school was a bad idea.

*TIME LAPSE*

**Jon's POV**

Josh, Tim, and I were in my living room. I was pacing back and forth while they sat on the couch silent. I stopped after 10 minutes of pacing. I turned to them.

"What's wrong with Emile? First he doesn't show up to school for 7 weeks, he looks completely different, he hardly talks, he's going through a hard time he says, and now he has a bandaged arm and bruised shoulder. What the hell?!" Josh and Tim looked at me.

"Jon, we are just as worried as you are but we don't know what's going on! For all we know, he could've gotten those injuries accidentally!" Josh said.

"I don't think so. You saw the way he flinched and avoided us when we saw his left arm and shoulder. I think Jon has a point; something is going on with Emile. He wouldn't act this way if he didn't have something to hide," Tim reasoned.

"You guys do have a point but I just don't want to accept the fact that Emile might be going through a depressing time. He's the youngest and always happy. It's sad to see him depressed like this," Josh said sadly.

I nodded and looked out the window. It was past 9:00 so it was pretty dark. I snapped.

"I'm going to Emile's house," I said. Josh and Tim nodded. We texted our parents and left. We got into my blue Honda Accord and drove off.

**Emile's POV**

I got home and faced the worst beating ever. I could've defended myself but I didn't want to hurt mom. I just took in all the attacks.

Whips, bullet, glass, fists, kicks, and anything else you could think of was coming at me. This lasted for about 7 ½ hours. I should be dead but unfortunately, I wasn't.

She stopped and told me to go to my room. I did so happily. I sat there and when it turned 9:05, I got an idea. I went to my closet which was basically used for storage and grabbed a rope ladder. I lowered it out the window and climbed down. I pulled it down and hid it.

My vision was slowly turning black. I was surrounded by trees in the dark night. I stopped at the front of my house but stayed on the right side. I grabbed the corner for support. I stood there for God knows how long. I heard a car and hid back in the shadows of the house. A blue Honda Accord came and I panicked. What the hell were they doing here?!

They got out of the car and I came out from the side of the house. They came rushing towards me.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed, lowering my voice.

"We knew something was going on and it's really bad so we came to check on you," Tim explained. I softened.

"Guys, I'm happy to know you care but now is _**not**_ the time."

"You're right. We're taking you to the hospital," Jon said.

"No," I said sternly. They looked shocked and confused. I calmed down. "Listen, if I go to the hospital, they'll ask what happened and I'll have to say. I can't go to the hospital." Darkness tugged at the corners of my eyes. Josh noticed.

"Emile, you okay?" I nodded.

"Seriously, guys. You can't bring me to the hospital. I can't afford that."

"I'll pay for it," Jon said.

"Even worse. It's not happening." I was desperately trying to keep myself awake. It was too dark to see how bad I was. They knew I was hurt pretty badly but not this bad.

"Emile, you look really out of it. Emile? Emile?!" Tim said. My hand had slipped from the corner and I fell forward.

Jon's distant voice rang in my ears. "We're taking him to the hospital and we don't tell his mom." Thank God.

**Josh's POV**

I was in the back with Emile. Jon was driving and Tim was in the passenger seat. Emile was next to me with his head on my lap. His eyes were closed. He was bleeding out and unconscious from blood loss. He was worse than we originally thought. He had bruises, cuts, whip marks, and bullet wounds everywhere. We weren't even thinking about what had caused it. We were more concerned about getting him to the hospital. We all agreed to chip in despite our parents' complaints. We all had jobs but didn't really use the money so we had a lot of money each.

We reached the hospital and Tim helped me get Emile out of the car. He left a huge blood stain on the seat but Jon didn't care. That's a true friend right there.

Tim carried Emile inside and doctors automatically appeared with a stretcher. Tim put Emile on the stretcher and the doctors wheeled Emile away. Now we wait.

We looked at Tim who had a large blood stain on his navy blue button down shirt. A nurse appeared.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked. Tim looked up. A woman in her twenties with short red hair, green eyes, pale, and tall stood there.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. This is my friend's who was just taken away." She nodded.

"That's good. Er, well not good in that way but as in thank God you're not hurt. We don't have many patients nowadays so that's good. That means your friend will be getting extra attention."

"So how long do you think he'll be in there?" Jon asked.

"That depends on how bad he is. How bad was he?"

"He had bullet wounds, whip marks, cuts, and bruises everywhere," I said. The nurse winced.

"Poor guy. It sounds like he was abused." We looked at each other in alarm. Abused? We didn't think of that since Emile's mom was so nice…

"Thank you for bringing that to our attention. What's your name?" Tim asked.

"I'm Nurse Felicity **(A/N: Arrow LOL)** and you're welcome."

"When do you think we'll be able to visit him?" I asked.

"I would say in about…3 hours."

"Too long," Jon muttered. Nurse Felicity smiled sadly.

"I'm sure we'll try the best we can. How much blood did he lose?"

"A lot…" Tim said.

"Ooh. That's really bad. We might need a blood donor. We'll have to check what blood type he is…"

"Thank you Nurse Felicity," Tim said.

"Just doing my job. If you need me, I'll be by the receptionist desk." She walked away. We looked at each other.

"I didn't think of abuse…" Jon said.

"I don't think anybody would. Emile's mom is so nice," I said. Jon and Tim nodded. We went to the waiting room and sat in three chairs. I guess we'll wait for 3 hours.

*TIME LAPSE*

**Emile's POV**

I woke up to a blinding white light. My whole body was in pain. My vision cleared and I sat up slowly. I was wearing a hospital gown and a white wristband. I heard people get up and I looked to my left and saw my friends sitting there. Tim, Jon, and Josh. They looked really tired. They smiled sadly and came up to me. It got really awkward for me.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked. I nodded. "What happened last night?"

"I tell you in a second but first, did you sleep at all last night?"

"No and stop changing the subject," Josh said.

I looked at them. My black hair was scattered everywhere and my brown eyes were dull. I was really skinny and I had healing cuts and bruises on my face. My face was very slim. I looked horrible.

"For the past 2 months, my mom has been drinking and taking drugs like Valium. She would put it in the food I ate without me realizing it which led to me having a stomachache every day. I found out just 2 days ago. I have been abused by her and I wasn't supposed to go to school yesterday. I came back home and for almost 8 hours straight, she whipped me, shot me, punched me, kicked me, and threw glass bottles at me. That's what's been happening these past 2 months."

The guys were speechless. We were quiet for a moment. I looked down at the blankets covering my legs. I felt a hand on my back and I flinched a little. I looked up and saw the guys smiling at me.

"We would never do anything to hurt you and if you feel comfortable, you can always stay at my house if you prefer," Jon said. I smiled very slightly.

"Thanks but I'd rather keep this all to myself."

"You sure? I don't recommend you going back to your mother's house. She's not exactly…stable right now."

"I know but I'll figure something out okay? First, I'd like to get out of the hospital that I told you not to put me in."

The guys looked at each other.

"You actually have to stay for 2 more days," Tim said.

I flopped back down on my bed. "GOD DAMN IT!"

**Emile's mad at me…**

**Emile: AM I REALLY?!**

**Jon: Damn dude calm down!**

**Emile: NO.**

**Josh: O.o**

**Me: Well then…I guess I'll do this by myself. Hope you enjoy! Until then…*Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	2. Announcement

_**Hey guys! This may not make sense but this story will be continued BUT it's up for adoption. You can take control of the story and post it on your own sites. If you do, just PM and I would love to read them. Since this story has a serious lack of reviews, this is not my main priority. Wolf Accident, Searing Pain, Poison Coursing Through Veins, and the songfics are. Again, this will be continued but you can adopt it. PM if you decide to use it. Thank you.**_


End file.
